licht_und_schatten_communityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bruce Kibbutz
Bruce Kibbutz (* 1977 in Israel; Spitzname Brucie) ist ein steroideeinnehmender Fitnessenthusiast aus Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online, der viel Geld besitzt und den amerikanischen Traum lebt, zu dem es Roman nicht geschafft hat: Brucie besitzt schnelle Autos und sonstige Luxusaccessoires, trägt Bekleidung von Didier Sachs und Perseus. Er führt sein Leben so wie die Leute, von denen er in diversen Zeitschriften gelesen hat. Auf seinem Bauch hat er das Wort „Mommy“ tätowiert; auf seiner linken Brust sieht man das chinesische Schriftzeichen für „Ich“. Er ist ein steroidsüchtiger Junkie, der vor allem Bullenhai-Testosteron zu sich nimmt. Niko lernt Brucie, der eine Werkstatt in East Hook in der Nähe von Romans Taxi-Depot besitzt, durch Roman kennen. Nach der Mission No. 1 kann man durch Brucie an Straßenrennen teilnehmen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Freunden kann man mit Brucie auch noch einen Hubschrauberausflug oder eine Bootsfahrt unternehmen, in der man Brucie – in Begleitung zweier Frauen – zu den verschiedenen Sehenswürdigkeiten Liberty Citys fliegen/fahren muss. Hat man genügend Sympathie bei ihm (> 75 Prozent), schaltet man Brucies Hubschrauberflug frei. Aus einer E-Mail an Niko geht hervor, dass er eine Website betreibt. Da die E-Mail aber keine URL enthält, ist diese nicht besuchbar. In der GTA-IV-Mission Hostile Negotiation und in der The-Lost-and-Damned-Mission Roman’s Holiday hört man von Roman, dass Brucie seltsam aussehende Hoden oder einen kleinen Penis hat. Auch in The Ballad of Gay Tony spielt Brucie mit, jedoch ist sein Bruder Mori der Auftraggeber. Hier erfährt man auch, dass Brucie nur der kleine Bruder ist und dass er ständig von seinem großen Bruder herabgesetzt wird. Bei der letzten Begegnung von Luis und Brucie versucht Brucie ihn als Dank dafür, dass er Mori seine Meinung gegeigt hat, zu küssen. Dies schließt zwar nicht darauf, dass er bisexuell ist, jedoch ist es nicht ausgeschlossen. In GTA V bleetet (twittert) er. Die Weazel News berichten, Brucie führe inzwischen einen Betrieb, der Bullenhai-Testosteron verkauft. In GTA Online bietet Brucie dem Online-Protagonisten ab Rang 17 Bullenhai-Testosteron für 500 Dollar an. Ab Rang 17, nachdem man von Bruce angerufen wurde, hat man ihn automatisch in seiner Kontaktliste auf dem Handy. Wie auch in GTA V kommt er im Online-Modus nicht persönlich vor. Polizeiakte miniatur|Brucie-Artwork 1 *'Name:' Kibbutz, Brucie *'Alter:' 31 *'Geburtsort:' Midwest *'Zugehörigkeit:' Verbindungen zur Gewichtheberszene und Straßenrennen-Subkultur *'Vorstrafen:' **2001 – Besuch bei Prostituierten: Transvestit **2003 – Besitz von Betäubungsmitteln: Steroide **2003 – Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung **2004 – Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung **2005 – Verkauf von Betäubungsmitteln: Steroide *'Informationen:' ** Inhaber von „Brucie’s Executive Lifestyle Autos“. ** Soll eine Tuning-Werkstatt für gestohlene Fahrzeuge betreiben. ** Mutmaßliche Verbindungen zur illegalen Straßenrennszene. ** Bekannt als Steriod-Sünder und -Händler. ** Extrem aggressiv, gilt als gewalttätig, wenn er sich der Festnahme widersetzt. ** Gibt sein Geld gern mit vollen Händen in Nachtclubs aus – möglicherweise Steuerhinterziehung. Missionsauftritte miniatur|Brucie-Artwork 2 Grand Theft Auto IV *Logging on *Search and Delete *Easy as can be *Out of the Closet *No. 1 *Brucie’s Exotic Car Imports (E-Mail) *Stevies Autoklau-SMS (nur Stimme) *Undress to Kill (nur Stimme) *Dining Out (nur Stimme) *Mr. and Mrs. Bellic *A Revenger’s Tragedy (Stimme/Handy-Anruf) *Brucies Straßenrennen (Auftraggeber) The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene (nur Stimme) The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Kibbutz Number One *This ain’t Checkers *No. 3 *Ladies Half Price Grand Theft Auto Online *Abholung von Bullenhai-Testosteron (Stimme auf dem Handy/Auftraggeber) Trivia miniatur|Brucie auf der Titelseite der „Money Maker“ * Bei den MTV Game Awards wurde Brucie mit dem Preis als bester Nebencharakter ausgezeichnet. * Er ist auf dem Titelblatt des Magazins „Money Maker“ abgebildet. * Seine E-Mail-Adresse ist brucie@bruciesexecutivelifestyleautos.com. * Der Name der beiden Kibbutz-Brüder ist eine Art politischer Wortwitz: Ein Kibbuz bezeichnet eine bäuerliche Kollektivsiedlung in Israel, vergleichbar mit den Kolchosen der Sowjets. Die Einwohner dieser Dörfer, genannt „Kibbuznik“, leben in einem kommunistischen System, das heißt in Gleichheit und Sparsamkeit, was in krassem Gegensatz zum kapitalistischen und hedonistischen Lebensstil der Brüder steht. * In der Beta-Fassung von The Ballad von Gay Tony konnte man mit Brucie wie im Hauptspiel Freizeitaktivitäten wie Dartsspielen unternehmen. * Im Abspann von The Ballad of Gay Tony taucht unter anderem eine Szene auf, in der Brucie und Mori sich im L.C.-Cage-Fighter-Club bekämpfen, allerdings ohne Ergebnis. * Seine Lieblingsradiosender sind The Beat, The Classics und Liberty Rock Radio. * In Social Networking von Devin Weston sollte Brucie ursprünglich einen Auftritt haben. Siehe auch seien:Brucie Kibbutz es:Brucie Kibbutz fr:Brucie Kibbutz nl:Bruce Kibbutz pl:Brucie Kibbutz Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Auftraggeber Kategorie:The-Lost-and-Damned-Charaktere Kategorie:The-Ballad-of-Gay-Tony-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Charaktere Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-Online-Auftraggeber Kategorie:Unternehmer Kategorie:Beta-Funktionen Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia